


Adrien's Crash Course in Girls

by CallieeGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien finds out about girls, Awkward Conversations, Cinnamon Roll Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Crack, Discussing Girl Stuff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Alya Césaire, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Nino Lahiffe, Poor Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieeGirl/pseuds/CallieeGirl
Summary: There are some things about girls Adrien just doesn't know, but if his good friend Marinette is involved, he's going to try his hardest to understand. Luckily, his friends are there to help him out, even if he's an oblivious cinnamon roll bean.Probably not a good summary but read it, you won't be disappointed.Disclaimer: Some of these are based off of real-life experiences.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	Adrien's Crash Course in Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! This chapter is based off an experience I had with one of my guy friends who didn't understand what was happening with the girl he liked. It was an interesting conversation to say the least. 
> 
> The bold italicized text is Nino and just italicized text is Adrien.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! (It does talk about periods, but not graphically, so if you don't like that stuff feel free to not read this chapter)
> 
> Also, a big thank you to mostlovedgirl for betaing this!

Adrien sighed as he flopped on his bed. “What’s wrong with Marinette, Plagg? I just told her that her hair looked nice and she burst out crying.”

The black kwami let out a laugh as he scarfed down another piece of cheese. “Sorry, kid, but I’m here to help you save the world, not to give you a biology lesson.”

“Biology?” Adrien sat up quickly. “What does that have to do with anything?” Plagg didn’t answer, instead he shrugged and flew to his spot on the sofa. “Wow… Thanks so much… I know, I’ll just call Marinette and ask her what’s wrong!”

“Yeah, cause that won’t ruin your friendship at all.”

“Well, who else am I supposed to ask? Wait. What about Nino? He’ll know the answer for sure. I mean, he’s dating Alya.”

“Or you could just forget about it and eat some cheese…”

The blond ignored Plagg’s comment and reached for his phone, texting Nino.

A: _Hey, Nino! Could you help me with something?_

N: **_Sure thing dude! What’s up?_**

A: _Well, lately Marinette’s been acting weird and I was wondering if you knew what was going on?_

N: **_Weird how?_**

A: _Like, moods changing constantly. Like she’s happy one sec then angry the next. Then cries out of nowhere. Did I do something wrong?_

N: **_How long has this been going on? It probably doesn’t have to do with something you did_**

A: _Ummm maybe 2 or 3 days._

A: _I try to be respectful and give her some space but then she thinks I’m ignoring her. She acted this way last month too but I thought she was just having a bad week or something._

N: **_Ok well_**

N: **_Based on what I know from Alya it’s not really my place to tell you but_**

N: **_Let’s just say it’ll probably happen for a week every month then it’ll be okay again_**

N: **_Just give her a couple days and she should be fine_**

A: _She’s usually really sweet and understanding but when she’s in those moods she’s hard headed but I try to just stay low and keep her happy_

A: _Wait, every month?_

N: **_Yeah it’s got to do with hormones_ **

Adrien’s eyes widened and a slight blush settled on his cheeks.

A: _You know what, nvm. Okie dokie I’m not gonna dig in anymore._

N: **_You asked! I was just telling you what it probably was_ **

A: _So every week once a month?_

N: **_Yep_ **

A: _Should I ask her what’s wrong?_

N: **_NO_ **

N: **_You can ask if she’s okay though_ **

N: **_But don’t ask her about any of the stuff we just talked about. Some girls are sensitive about it for some reason_ **

A: _Ok. Girls are confusing_

N: **_You can say that again_ **

Adrien set his phone on his bed and leaned back again. “I don’t understand… but then again, maybe I don’t _want_ to understand.”

“Eh, don’t worry. You’re not missing out on much.” Plagg shrugged as he flew over to his chosen. “It just complicates things.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well—”

“Adrien, it’s dinner time.” Nathalie entered the room and the kwami flew into Adrien’s shirt quickly.

“Okay. Thanks, Nathalie.” Adrien followed the woman downstairs to the dining room where he ate his dinner in silence.

* * *

Adrien erased another math problem and looked at the clock before sighing in defeat. “I can’t do it, Plagg! I have to know what’s going on with Marinette. I won’t be able to sleep if I don’t know.”

Plagg rolled his eyes and tossed the blond his phone. “Fine but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

A: _Hey uh question_

A: _Why does that thing happen to girls one week every month?_

A: _Is it something I should worry about?_

A: _Or should I not even be talking about it?_

N: **_Oh_ **

N: **_It’s uh_ **

N: **_Got to do with reproducing_ **

A: _Oh_

A: _Wait, reproducing?_

A: _As in like, having kids?_

N: **_Yep_ **

The model thought for a moment. “Reproducing? Having kids?” He gasped and quickly texted back.

A: _IS SHE PREGNANT????_

N: **_What_ **

N: **_GOSH NO_ **

N: **_DUDE_ **

Adrien’s ears burned with embarrassment. How was he supposed to know that reproducing didn’t just mean pregnancy?

A: _Look I’m tired and confused and I don’t know why I’m still talking._

N: **_I mean_ **

N: **_I’m not sure I should be the one telling you this_ **

N: **_It’s not really my place_ **

A: _Oh_

N: **_Your dad would probably do a better job at it_ **

N: **_If you want me to tell you I can but I thought you’d already know_ **

A: _Know what?_

N: **_About IT_ **

A: _Hm?_

A: _Am I supposed to?_

N: **_Didn’t your parents ever give you the talk? My dad gave it to me a couple years ago_ **

Adrien was confused. What did he mean _‘the talk’?_ He had never been told about what happened to girls once a month.

He called Nathalie into his room and asked her about it. The assistant’s face turned red and she gave a quick explanation before exiting the room quickly.

A: _Well my father is always busy and I just asked Nathalie but she got all flustered and said it’s a conversation for him but he can’t really talk because of all the stuff he has to do_

A: _I’d appreciate it if you explained it but I don’t want to make you feel weirded out_

N: **_Nah_ **

N: **_I can try and explain it_ **

Adrien slipped into his pajamas and got into bed as Nino began explaining what was happening to Marinette. _Cramps… Uterus… BLOOD???_

N: **_So that week is called a period, monthly visitor, or as I like to call it “Torture time”_ **

A: _Blood??_

A: _Torture??_

A: _So she’s losing a lot of blood???_

N: **_Technically it’s just Mother Nature though sometimes Alya says it feels like torture_ **

He cringed at the thought of Marinette being in pain. Wait, what if she died? Was she going to die? Did he need to take her to the hospital? Why wasn’t she already in the hospital if she was losing a ton of blood?

A: _That’s not good_

A: _She won’t bleed out right?_

N: **_Alya said something like it didn’t come out of your actual blood supply that you need to live so no_ **

N: **_Marinette won’t bleed out_ **

A: _And it happens EVERY month??_

N: **_Yep_ **

A: _That’s terrible!_

A: _And all I can do is just give her space and wait?_

N: **_Yep_ **

N: **_Maybe give her chocolate_ **

N: **_But there’s not really anything you can do_ **

N: **_Oh and never EVER ask if she’s on her period_ **

N: **_I learned that the hard way_ **

A: _Gotcha_

N: **_Anyway I gotta go dude_ **

N: **_I need to finish this homework_ **

A: _Ok Thanks Nino_

N: **_No problem_ **

Adrien was astonished. How could girls go through that every month and still act so normal and calm. _How were they still alive?!_

He never knew exactly how strong girls were until that moment. They went through this thing every month and never complained. Wait, that meant that _Ladybug_ probably had this thing too. Could she _get_ any more amazing? 

He should do something for Marinette. How fast could chocolate be shipped to his house? Maybe he could talk Gorilla into stopping by a store tomorrow morning before school.

Adrien couldn’t take the pain or suffering away from his friend, but he could at least try to make it bearable.


End file.
